A holding stage including a flow path (hereinafter, referred to as a flow path member) is used for holding a wafer which is a substrate with semiconductor components, and in a manufacturing or inspection process, heat exchange such as heating or cooling of the wafer is performed by circulating a fluid at a high temperature or at a low temperature in this flow path.
PTL 1, for example, discloses a plate heat exchanger composed of a plurality of plates in which fluid-flow guide channels are formed as a system of channels in such a way that a substantially meandering profile of the fluid flow is obtained over the surface area of the respective plates, the side walls of the guide channels having a plurality of apertures, which lead to turbulence of the fluid flow.